Mysterious Faults
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: Velma wondered how anyone could notice her. Maybe all she needed was a certain friend to pay attention to her. Showing her that it's the faults that bring people together. A shaggy/Velma fluffy story.


**This was just some fluff that I was thinking about while watching Scooby Doo. I love Shaggy/Velma even more than Fred/Daphne. So I wanted to write some fluffy fluffiness about them. But make it practical knowing Velma. Hope you guys like it!Thanks and God Bless! **

Mysterious Faults

Velma sighed as she dunked the white rag into the dark blue bucket. The windows had become filthy after the Ghostly Muck slammed up against it. The Librarian had asked her to clean them that morning when she showed up for work. Hey, mystery solving didn't really bring in the bucks. Even though she was only sixteen she knew that she needed to start saving for college.

"Hey Velm" The sound of the bell was music to her ears. Conversation made cleaning a lot easier.

"Hello Daphne, I thought you were going to get your hair done?" Velma whipped at the mucky spot some more. Ugh, that stupid ghoul had defiantly made a mess of things.

"Well, my hairstylist is out of town, I didn't feel like putting my hair in someone else's hands so I figured I'd wait till he came back." Daphne shrugged and fingered one of the spines from the book shelf.

"Hmmm, that's understandable" Velma felt irked as Daphne went on about her beauty products. That's all she would talk about, that and Fred. It was weird to think of them friends, they had nothing but mystery solving in common.

Velma had finally finished one of the two front windows of the small library. She moved past the still talking Daphne as she started on the other. The monogram finally showed through as the muck started to wipe off. The beautiful golden letters spelled Crystal Cove Library. It was her favorite place in the whole world. When she had to get rid of her parents…or the gang, this is where she ended up. She had gotten so excited when Miss Labyrinth, the Librarian, gave her the golden key to her sanctuary. She felt it around her neck under her usual orange sweater. She always carried it around, never knowing when she'd need to escape for her sanity.

"Aw look! There's Shaggy and Fred!" Daphne opened the door with a small swing as two young teens walked through. Fred smiled and leaned up against the clean window. His broad shoulders covered the bright sunshine that had caught Daphne in the eyes.

"Where's Scooby?" Velma asked setting the rag down in the dirty water.

"Like, I took him to the groomers, he needed his nails cut. He likes Melody, the groomer, so I left him with her so that I could help Fred." Shaggy shrugged his shoulders. His 'shaggy' brown hair fell into his dark brown chocolate like eyes.

"What's he helping you with?" Daphne asked curiously leaning up towards an anxious Fred.

"Like, I'm helping him get a present" Shaggy walked toward the other side of Velma. He smelled of food…there was no certain food…just food. Velma rolled her eyes as she started back with her rag.

"Oh! A present! Who's it for?" Daphne asked clapping her hands together.

"Velms" Shaggy said making Daphne sink. Velma dropped her rag and turned to them with a raised eyebrow. Why in the world would Fred and Shaggy be buying a gift for her…?

"Nice going Shag" Fred rolled his eyes. "We are getting gifts for the two of you. Kind of like a thank you gift" Fred explained to the saddened Daphne.

"Oh!" Daphne started to giggle and bombed Fred with questions. Velma walked towards the back of the store. The bucket was getting heavy with all the dirty water from the windows. She tried to dump it in the sink, but the sink was too high and the water too heavy.

"Here, let me help you Velma" Shaggy walked to her side and grabbed the handle with her. Velma felt her cheeks warm as their hands touched at the handle. His hands were always warm somehow.

"Thanks Shaggy" Velma said quietly as he filled the bucket up for her again. He shrugged and did a small smile at her. She felt that weird warmness build up in her again. The feeling always crept up when Shaggy was around. She knew what it was, Daphne talked about it all the time. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Shaggy had been one of her best friends since kindergarten when someone would flick paint on her glasses and call her four eyes. He'd help her wipe them off and put them back on. He might be a wimp when it came to ghost and ghouls. But when it came to protecting his friends, shaggy was always there. She smiled as he walked with one hand carrying the heavy bucket for her. He set it on the window seal again and smiled at her as she stepped beside him and began working again.

"Thanks, that was really thoughtful" Velma said looking down at the bucket. She knew she couldn't look him the eyes. It was just too strange…

"Like, don't mention it Velms" He said softly.

"Hey, I'm coming to pick you up at six tonight right?" She heard Fred say to Daphne. Friday…date night.

"Yes. Don't be late" Daphne said sweetly planting a little kiss on his cheek. It was small, but enough to make Fred turn as red as tomatoes.

"See you girls" Fred held a hand up at them before walking out.

"Bye!" Shaggy called walking out after his friend.

"I wonder what the deal is with the presents…" Daphne asked sitting on the ledge of the window. She straightened her skirts and looked up expectantly at Velma. She always thought Velma knew everything about anything. I mean sure, Velma thought, she was really smart, but she didn't know everything!

"I don't know" She said to Daphne's dismay.

Velma sighed as Daphne finally left a few hours later. That was probably the longest Daph had ever spent around books. Velma laughed to herself as she pushed the bucket under the sink. She pulled the little curtain around the sink to hide what was underneath. She nodded at her accomplishment before exiting the bathroom and sitting at the small wooden desk at the front. For the size of the town, the Library was perfect. For the size of Velma's mind and want, the Library was tiny. She grabbed one of her favorites from the shelf, Dracula, and began to escape to one of many favorite get a ways.

"Like, I don't see how you can read that" Shaggy said suddenly making her jump. Jenkies she hated when people snuck up on her.

"Shaggy! Don't do that!" She reprimanded.

"Sorry" Shaggy said with a sly smile. His usual green tee was still crumpled like it had been wadded into a ball. To be honest, it probably was this morning before Shaggy chose to put it on. He had no cleaning habits what so ever.

"What's up? Why did you come back?" Velma asked questioningly looking over the wooden desk. Shaggy had a bright orange bag with orange tissue paper sticking out. Her favorite color…

"I wanted to give you your gift while Scooby was away. You know how he likes to peek into other people's gifts. And he can't like hold a secret" Shaggy said smiling setting the gift bag onto the desk. Velma hated to admit it…but it hatched onto her curiosity.

"The bag is really pretty" Velma said softly fingering the soft wrapping paper.

"Your favorite color" Shaggy said matter-of- factly. That made her smile, he knew her better than anyone else. Even her parent didn't know her secrets like he did.

"Shaggy" Velma whispered as she softly took the thin paper out.

A dark brown book cover showed in the bag as she fingered it. She lightly picked it up and saw that it was an original copy of Dracula. She looked at Shaggy with clear eyes as he smiled down at her with a different look in his eyes. She felt her inside welling up as she lightly combed through the old pages. The smells of old filled her nose as she flipped to and fro. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. And it was hers…thanks to Shaggy.

"Thank you…its beautiful" She smiled up at him, this time looking into those beautiful dark brown eyes. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I finally found it outside of town. I'd been looking online for it for ages" he said looking down at the book in her hands.

"Its…perfect…Shaggy I" Velma walked around towards him. His arms were waiting.

"Don't mention it" He said as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Why?" Velma couldn't help but ask. Shaggy let go enough to look down at her.

"What do you mean?" His eyes held the confusion that she felt.

"People normally don't notice me. Why do you think it's always Daphne who gets kidnapped? I'm nothing. My faults are too many to count. I'm not pretty; these stupid freckles cover my skin. And I am a nerd about things that most people shy away from. Why would you do something so wonderful for someone like me?" She asked feeling tears coming out and falling slowly down her freckled filled cheeks.

"Everyone has faults. I like that yours aren't a mystery. We know each other; it's always been that way. You are pretty…beautiful in my opinion. I like how you are with mysteries. You have something to be proud of…All I do is eat and run away" Shaggy said with laughter. "I'm ok with that cause I know that even while I'm running, you are there to figure things out. We're always there for each other" Shaggy said bringing his hands up to her shoulders.

He slowly and unsurely bent his head down a little, Velma felt her eyes widen as she naturally started pushing up against him to meet him in the middle. She felt her insides jump as their lips met. She felt everything that she had always heard about in those weird romance novels that Daphne read at sleepovers. The book fell out of her hands as she snaked her arms up around his neck he in turn wrapped his arm around her waist. It seemed so natural. But they both jumped when the sudden crash of bells brought them back to reality.

"Rut are rue two ruing?" A certain Great Dane asked turning his head slightly looking up at them in confusion.


End file.
